User talk:Lost-Blue/Archive2
Archive 1 Fresh and clean. I've archived for you. I've also finished uploading the armor pictures. -- 23:06, 21 March 2008 (UTC) :tyvm :D Lost-Blue 23:07, 21 March 2008 (UTC) ::Your welcome. -- 23:10, 21 March 2008 (UTC) This userbox would look good on your page :P -- Sk8 (T/ 20:03, 22 March 2008 (UTC) :Gracias mi amigo. Lost-Blue 20:04, 22 March 2008 (UTC) ::De nada. -- Sk8 (T/ 20:05, 22 March 2008 (UTC) ::: {| border="0" cellspacing="0" cellpadding="5" align="left" - I removed this piece of code from your userpage, as it was causing a break on the page. Not sure what it was from. -- Sk8 (T/ 20:10, 22 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Grazti. Lost-Blue 20:14, 22 March 2008 (UTC) Trolls Don't feed them mate, they'll bite your head off. -- 22:08, 22 March 2008 (UTC) : I was silently handling the situation, you always are unless you're blind and have that super expensive computer that reads everything with sound. xD Lost-Blue 22:14, 22 March 2008 (UTC) :: Okays.. Ftw. —♥May♥Wick♥ 22:15, 22 March 2008 (UTC) :::Alright, I'll put it bluntly: Don't post on the userpages of vandals, just ignore them. Otherwise you'll just encourage them. GW:QDV wasn't made to spite you, solely to prevent vandals from getting their satisfaction. -- 22:18, 22 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Meh fine fine, as long as I still get my instant ramen. :D Lost-Blue 22:29, 22 March 2008 (UTC) Hey Could you please add the names of the images in 1 go to the Rit Skills page? It's clogging RC like mad (and so is the image talk, tbh :P ) --- -- (s)talkpage 20:13, 23 March 2008 (UTC) :What? Lost-Blue 20:15, 23 March 2008 (UTC) ::You're adding the image links one-by-one atm, and that is a lot of edits. Please add all the links in one go or something similar. --- -- (s)talkpage 20:17, 23 March 2008 (UTC) Image copyright problem Thank you for uploading your images. GuildWiki takes copyright very seriously, and the images you have supplied may be missing information on its copyright status. The images will be deleted after 7 days, unless the copyright status is determined for the license and the source of the images. Please review GuildWiki:Image use policy and add a copyright tag to their image description page. Please browse through your images and correctly tag them. Further details can be found at GuildWiki:Image license guide. Your uploaded image history can be found here. Thank you for your cooperation. -- Gwiki Community n_n 20:42, 24 March 2008 (UTC) :tyvm. ^^ Lost-Blue 20:46, 24 March 2008 (UTC) ::np =D 00:28, 25 March 2008 (UTC) skills I told you to use Template:User skill box :P. Anyways, I fixed it (I think). --Shadowcrest 23:46, 24 March 2008 (UTC) Spam Spam protection filter From GuildWiki Jump to: navigation, search The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a link to an external site. The following text is what triggered our spam filter: http://www.sites Return to User talk:Cookie 123. Retrieved from "http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/User_talk:Cookie_123" I keep getting this and can't post anything... Lost-Blue 02:00, 29 March 2008 (UTC) :Other users have been encountering this problem recently too. I don't know what to do about it other than try again later... (T/ ) 06:15, 29 March 2008 (UTC) I'm terribly bad I know, but how do I make my own signature again? Lost-Blue 00:10, 31 March 2008 (UTC) :Go to "my preferences" in the top right corner. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 00:11, 31 March 2008 (UTC) :: (Lost-Blue)" what did I do wrong? It doesn't work [[User:(Lost-Blue)|(Lost-Blue) 00:18, 31 March 2008 (UTC) :::Try using "(Lost-Blue)". You should get (Lost-Blue) if you click the "raw signiatures" box. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 00:21, 31 March 2008 (UTC) ::::: Thank you Lost-Blue 00:24, 31 March 2008 (UTC) ::::You're welcome. what you did wrong (for next time) IS: you need the face along with font color and size, you need a full tag, and you were linking to User:(Lost-Blue) with the parentheses included. That, and you didn't click raw signiature. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 00:26, 31 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::Yeah I see now tyvm though :) Lost-Blue 00:29, 31 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::And now it doesn't link to your userpage anymore. Check the link in your preferences.-- GoLdEnMaMa TALK TO MEH!! 00:30, 31 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Recopy what I put up there, you copied it before I had 100% fixed it. It still has parentheses in the link. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 00:32, 31 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Better? Lost-Blue 00:33, 31 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Better. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 00:51, 31 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Good, thx Entrea <3 Lost-Blue 00:52, 31 March 2008 (UTC) Oh, Blue. Don't be so sad. =( <3333 02:45, 31 March 2008 (UTC) :Just ignore Giga, his mind is still broken. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 02:48, 31 March 2008 (UTC) :::I'm the worst. 02:51, 31 March 2008 (UTC) Where'd you go? Miss you. =( And if Giga says anything rude to this message I will smack him. 05:12, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :Iso Lost-Blue. 05:15, 2 April 2008 (UTC)